


Saint Bernard

by siriusmess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusmess/pseuds/siriusmess
Summary: one-shot inspirado en la canción "saint bernard" de lincoln.jumin y zen estuvieron actuando extraño últimamente. un día van a ayudar a mc y a jaehee con los preparativos para la mudanza de su café a un lugar más grande, cómodo y centrico... cuando, por obra del destino y una mano amiga se quedan encerrados en la bodega.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 14





	Saint Bernard

—Podríamos haberle pagado a alguien para que mude las cosas, sabes que no es ningún problema para mí invertir en su negocio.— Se quejó el destinado a ser CEO, Jumin Han, mientras cargaba una caja con un monton de tazas que tintineaban a cada paso que daba.

—Ya sabemos, Ricky Ricón, pero es inútil pagarle a un servicio de mudanza cuando tenemos tan buenos amigos que nos pueden ayudar... Además, así puedes pasar más tiempo con Zen.— Le respondió Mc sacándole la lengua con intención de molestarlo.

—Mc, te aprecio mucho como persona pero ya te dije que no me interesa pasar tiempo con ese proyecto de artista, superficial, niño bonito. Deja de insistir.—

Jumin suspiró y se miró a sí mismo, tenía manchas de polvo en su traje. Luego lo llevaría a la tintorería, pero era absurdo ensuciarse las manos con un trabajo que podría hacer otro.

—Gracias otra vez, Zen, por ayudarnos...— Dijo Jaehee, mientras le pasaba a Zen las moledoras y cafeteras y las subían al camión de mudanza. —Debes estar muy ocupado con tu nueva obra y aún así te tomas el tiempo de venir y dar una mano... No sólo eres guapo y talentoso, sino que también eres un gran amigo.—

—Lo que sea por mis chicas favoritas.— Dijo el peliblanco, guiñándole un ojo.— Es verdad... Dios cometió un error creándome tan perfecto.— Agregó en su tono dramático de siempre.

—Dios no comete errores, Zen, estas destinado a ser sobresaliente entre todos los mundanos como nosotros...—

Ambos rieron ante su juego.

Jaehee seguía siendo la fan #1 de Zen, y se podría decir que él era el fan #1 de la relación de Jaehee y Mc.

Pero en ese momento Jaehee no quería quedarse con una duda que la movía desde la segunda fiesta que organizó Mc, un año exacto después de la primera... Ambas habían sido un éxito, pero en la segunda había logrado notar un comportamiento extraño entre dos miembros...

No eran Seven y Yoosung, de ellos era normal hacer cosas completamente gay y decir "no homo" para contrarrestarlo, cosa que, Jaehee, como proper lesbian que es, le parecía algo irrespetuoso.

Los sospechosos eran Zen y Jumin.

—Así que... ¿cómo van las cosas con vos y Jumin?— Preguntó, sin dar vueltas, yendo directo al punto.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir? No existe un "Jumin y-... ¡OUCH!— A mitad de la frase, quizás por los nervios, quizás por simple torpeza, Zen había dejado caer una de las pesadas máquinas sobre su pie.

—¡Zen! ¡¿Estas bien?!— Preguntó preocupada ella, acercándose a él.

—Sí, solo... Fue más el susto... ¿N-No se rompió nada, no? V-Voy a pagarlo. Lo siento...—

Jaehee tomó el artefacto entre sus manos y lo revisó. —No te preocupes, está todo en orden...— Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —El que no parece estar en orden sos vos...—

—No hay un Jumin y yo, Jaehee, no hay manera en que me guste el destinado a ser CEO...— Puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el piso del camión de mudanza.

—Zen, te vi mirarlo en la fiesta... ¿crees que soy tonta? Sé cómo mira un enamorado...— Dijo y dirigió su mirada adentro del local, dónde estaba Mc juntando cosas con Jumin y Seven.

—No estoy enamorado de él, por favor Jaehee, creí que me conocías mejor que nadie...— 

La ex-asistente pasó a sentarse al lado de Zen, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo que había juntado ese día.

—Lo hago, Mc y yo somos tus mejores amigas y nos damos cuenta...—

—¿O sea que no sos la única que conspira con que me gusta Jumin?— 

—Hacemos todo juntas, hacer teorías de la RFA también...— Dijo riéndose.

—¡Hey, Zen!— Gritó Mc desde la puerta. 

—Esta conversación no se terminó, ¿okay?— Jaehee lo miró amenazante.

—Cómo digas...— Respondió Zen, levantándose y acercándose a Mc. —¿Me llamabas, preciosa?— Obviamente nunca dejaba de ser ese donjuán con sus dos amigas.

—Sí, Jumin está juntando las últimas tazas que quedaron en el sótano, ¿podrías ayudarlo? Seven, Jaehee y yo tenemos que ir al local nuevo para llevar lo que ya empacamos...— Hizo un leve puchero, intentando que Zen acceda.

—¿Me tengo que quedar con ÉL?— Preguntó señalando a Jumin, quién respondió un "Te escuché" sin despegar la vista de su celular. —Ugh, no puedo decirte que no.—

Mc le dió un fuerte abrazo y se marchó, saludando a ambos con su mano.

—Parece que somos nosotros dos...— Dijo Hyun, mirando a Jumin.

—Hagamos esto rápido.— Dijo de manera cortante y bajó las escaleras con un paso rápido.

—¿Ves que siempre sos borde conmigo? Nunca me vas a tratar bien.— Se quejó Zen, bajando después de él.

—No es como que vos me trates de maravilla tampoco, siempre estás criticándome. Además, yo no soy "borde"...— Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Sí, había buscado ese término en UrbanDictionary unos días antes cuando Yoosung lo usó en el chat.

—...simplemente doy lo que recibo. Tú me tratas mal porque estás celoso de que sea joven, millonario y apuesto, y descargas tu resentimiento en mí.— Dijo en total calma, examinando las estanterías ya casi vacías.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Pft. Soy diez mil veces más apuesto que tu.— Se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, pero ¿cuanto te cuesta eso? Tú ejercitas todos los días, te haces tratamientos faciales... Yo, en cambio, sólo trabajo y como lo que cocina mi chef y estoy mucho mejor que vos.—

—En serio te detesto.— Respondió enojado, le hervía la sangre al ver que Jumin se creía mejor que él.

—Diría que lo mismo, pero odiar a alguien me parece una pérdida de energía y tiempo.—

Indignado, Zen se dirigió escaleras arriba. Podía ayudar con otra cosa, ya le daba claustrofobia estar encerrado con Jumin. Subió los veinte escalones sin agitarse siquiera, pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta sudor frío comenzó a caer desde su frente...

—Está trabada.— Dijo, pálido, con a penas un hilo de voz.

—¿QUÉ?— Sin embargo fue suficiente para que Jumin lo escuche y corra a intentar abrir.

Se turnaron, patearon, empujaron la puerta, probaron de todo pero no pudieron abrirla.

—Genial, yo dejé mi celular afuera... Intenta llamar a Jaehee o Mc...— Suspiró para intentar calmarse, no era momento para volverse loco.

—No tengo señal acá abajo...— Dijo Zen mirando su teléfono.

—No me sorprende con ese ladrillo...— Dijo mirando el celular del otro.

—No me dejas respirar ni un segundo, ¿no?— Se llevó la mano a la cara. —Vamos a estar acá encerrados una hora como mínimo ¿Podrías por lo menos guardarte los comentarios hasta que salgamos?—

—Supongo que en un espacio así de chico la convivencia es importante, así que no voy a decir nada en la próxima hora... Pero deberías conseguirte un celular nuevo.— Bajó las escaleras con pasos rápidos. —Por lo menos vamos a aprovechar el tiempo y a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer...—

Dicho esto, ambos se pusieron a guardar tacitas y platitos en sus cajas, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza... Pero quince minutos después ya estaban sentados en el suelo, en silencio, sin nada que hacer más que esperar que sus amigos vuelvan.

Ninguno de los dos podía desvíar su mente del otro, no podían ni mirarse, pero la cercanía impedía que sus pensamientos vayan a otro lado.

Entonces a Zen se le vino su mejor idea... O eso creía él.

Comenzó a hacer un ritmo con sus manos.

Chasquido-palma-chasquido-palma-chasquido-palma.

Cuando abrió la boca, antes de que pueda emitir un sonido, Han comenzó a cantar.

—Hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall to remind me that i am a fool...— Zen estaba sorprendido por su melodiosa voz, y porque Jumin se sabía la letra.— Tell me where I came from, what I will always be: Just a spoiled little kid who went to Catholic School.— Le dedicó una mirada asesina al otro, era obvio que le había robado su "solo" para dejarle una indirecta súper directa.

—When I am dead I won't join their ranks 'cause they are both holy and free... And I'm in Ohio, satanic and chained up and until the end, that's how it'll be.— Se le oía... Roto. Cómo si esa canción en serio le llegase al corazón.

—I said make me love myself so that I might love you. Don't make me a liar, 'cause I swear to god when I said it I thought it was true...— Cantaron ambos, medio queriendo decirlo, medio queriendo que el otro no lo diga.

—Saint Calvin told me not to worry about you but he's got his own things to deal with...— Agregó Jumin, claramente hablando de todas esas veces en las que fue al lugar secreto de Zen para ayudarlo con cualquiera sea el problema que tuviese.

—There's really just one thing that we have in common neither of us will be missed...— Miró a Jumin directo a los ojos, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Tenía razón, todos estaban con sus vidas a pleno, Seven y Yoosung con su bromance, V se había ido a estar en paz con Rika hacía mucho tiempo ya, y Mc iba pedirle matrionio a Jaehee el día de la reapertura del café. Pero ellos dos... Estaban solos... ¿Vacíos? Por mucho que Jumin pensase que el amor era inútil y por muy feliz que sea Zen con su carrera... Faltaba algo.

—Saint Bernard sits at the top of the driveway, you always said how you loved dogs...— El de ojos grises sonrió a penas, recordando todas las riñas inútiles que habían tenido sobre su querida Elizabeth.

—I don't know if I count but I'm trying my best when I'm howling and barking these songs...— Terminó, dejando el ambiente en un abrumador silencio otra vez.

—Sí que cuenta...— Dijo simplemente, respondiendo a su último verso. —Creo... Creo que los dos nos comportamos de manera infantil en los últimos años...—

—Quizás tengas razón...— Le respondió el ojicarmín, acercándose a él un poco.

—Es divertido molestarte...— Dijo con una media sonrisa, apoyándose contra él.

—Digo lo mismo, pero últimamente...—

—No me gusta hacerte sentir mal.— Lo interrumpió.

—Sí, eso es exacto lo que iba a decir...— Dijo mordiéndose la parte inferior de su mejilla.— ¿Sabes? Hoy Jaehee estaba bromeando con que...—

—Nos gustamos.— Lo volvió a interrumpir. —Sí, Mc también insistió con eso.— 

Zen se lo quedó mirando, esperando que diga algo más. —¿No tienes una opinión al respecto?— Preguntó ansioso de saber la respuesta.

—No creo que sea algo de lo que haya que tener una opinión. Es verdad que mis emociones relacionadas con vos cambiaron desde la segunda fiesta de Mc... Pero siendo sincero, mi primer amor me dejó para estar con la mujer de su vida en un lugar más feliz... Creo que fui de esas personas que son el viaje, no el destino... Honestamente dudo de ser el destino de alguien, quizás mi hilo rojo está conectado a mi trabajo... — Se encogió de hombros. —Me pareces muy bien... Demasiado bien para lo que me gustaría admitir, pero no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo y gastar energía en algo que no tiene un 100% de probabilidad que funcione...—

Zen se quedó en shock por el discurso de Jumin... Era demasiada información para que su cerebro lo procese. Primero... ¿El amor de su vida era V? La única persona que se le cruzaba por la cabeza que entraba en esa descripción. Segundo... Le gustaba. Le gustaba a Jumin. Ese pensamiento hacía que se sonrojase y sonriese inconscientemente.

Un minuto entero después, pudo formular una respuesta coherente. —Las relaciones humanas nunca son 100% algo, son muy variables porque esa es la gracia de ser humano... Deberías dejar de pensar en qué podría fallar y disfrutar de la vida. Lamento que tu primer amor no resulte, pero eso no significa que no debas seguir con tu vida, ¿sabes? Yo no he tenido pareja en los últimos cinco años y sin embargo aquí estoy...— Miró a Jumin fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estas buscando que sea tu pareja?— Preguntó con seriedad, aunque por dentro estaba riéndose de la cara de Zen.

—Tranquilo, Don Juán, invítame a cenar primero...— Se acercó un poco hacía él.

—¿Te parece el viernes a las ocho?— Dijo imitándolo.

—Sólo si te puedo pasar a buscar con mi moto... Yo elijo el lugar.—

—Es un trato.— Accedió en ese momento, aunque luego iba a negociar las condiciones claramente.

Un microsegundo después de cerrar el trato, la distancia entre sus labios se había vuelto nula.

Se sentía cálido, ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo sin tener ese tipo de acercamiento con otro humano, sin que su corazón latiese así, sin que su estómago tuviese unas cuantas mariposas volando adentro... Sin sentirse cálidos por dentro.

—¡Seven nos debes cincuenta mil wones!— Gritaron las dos chicas desde la puerta, Jaehee riéndose y tapándose la boca con la mano y Mc tomando una foto con una cámara Polaroid.

—Le apostamos a Seven que ustedes dos se volverían un item* antes que Yoosung y el saliesen en serio.— Aclaró Mc antes de que ambas se vayan rápidamente a presumirle al pelirrojo.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron por la actitud de sus amigas, pensando en lo mucho que las querían y lo agradecidos que estaban de que ellas los hubiesen llevado a esa situación.

Jumin se levantó del piso y le tendió la mano a Zen, quién la tomó para levantarse de un envión.

Ambos se salieron del bendito sótano, Jumin tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Zen, y ambos estaban mejorando los planes para el viernes.

Definitivamente Saint Bernard sería su canción favorita a partir de ese día.

*Item: "To be an item" es una frase en inglés que sirve para hablar de que dos personas "son algo" o "están saliendo"

Letra de Saint Bernard en español por si alguien no entiende inglés ^^

Colgue imágenes de los santos patronos en mi pared para recordarme que soy un tonto. Dime de donde vengo, lo que siempre voy a ser: Sólo un niño mimado que fué a una escuela Católica

Cuando me muera no voy a unirme a sus filas porque ambos son santos y libresY yo estoy en Ohio, satánico y encadenado, y hasta el final, así es como va a ser.

Dije "Haz que me amo a mí mismo, para que yo pueda amarte a vos"No me trates mentiroso, porque juro por Dios cuando lo dije creí que era verdad.

Saint Calvin dijo que no me preocupe por vos pero él tiene sus propias cosas con las que lidiar

Realmente hay sólo una cosa que tenemos en común: A ninguno de los dos nos van a extrañar.

El San Bernardo se encuentra en la parte superior de la calzada, siempre dijiste lo mucho que amabas los perros.

No sé si puedo cuento, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo aullando y ladrando estas canciones.


End file.
